Quando o Rei Retorna
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: SwanQueen. É véspera de natal, a família está reunida, Emma e Regina estão namorando e felizes. Uma inesperada batida na porta e um dos maiores traumas da vida da Rainha retorna para assombrá-la. Como ficará Emma com isso? Não há mal que não possa surgir de um relacionamento abusivo, mas existe esperança no amor. Trecho do RPG SQ editado para fanfic. Passa-se ao final da Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**QUANDO O REI RETORNA**

 **Capítulo 01**

 **O Dia Em Que o Rei Chegou**

Era natal em Storybrook. A neve caía alva do lado de fora, escondida pela noite, enquanto as famílias se reuniam para os tradicionais jantares. Na casa da família Mills não era diferente. Regina nunca dera a Henry um jantar realmente apropriado e este ano quisera compensar. Para tanto, chamara Mary e David, além de Gold e Belle. Era uma boa oportunidade também para estar com Emma, em especial depois que a Salvadora e a Rainha haviam assmido estar em um relacionamento amoroso.

De início, havia sido um pequeno choque para a família, mas agora estavam aprendendo a se acostumar e o jantar era uma oportunidade perfeita para mostrar que não havia nada de errado em seu amor, que poderiam ser felizes juntas.

Quando todos já haviam comido bastante, Regina deixou a sala de jantar e foi até a cozinha para pegar a sobremesa trazida por Mary: uma maravilhosa torta de frutas vermelhas.

Enquanto ela não estava, a campainha da casa tocou. Henry olhou para Emma, não estavam esperando ninguém. Escutou mais uma vez o som. O garoto então se levantou da mesa e foi até a porta, abrindo-a. Um senhor, já de idade, estava parado na entrada, ele parecia ser um mendigo e estar sentindo frio.

\- Uma ajuda para um homem faminto - ele pediu.

Henry, com o seu coração mole, sorriu e, sabendo ter mais que o suficiente, disse:

\- Temos bastante comida, senhor. Se puder esperar aqui, vou lhe trazer alguma coisa.

Com essas palavras, o garoto entrou em casa. O que ele não esperava era que o homem o seguisse e fosse imediatamente para a sala de jantar. Parado, todos o encaravam, mas poucos ali o reconheciam. Snow se levantou da mesa imediatamente, Gold se preparava para a necessidade de usar magia, o silêncio tomou conta do local. Mas apenas quando Regina voltou feliz, a situação estava completa. A torta que trazia em mãos caiu no chão, o sorriso morreu em seus lábios e a mulher tremia, lívida como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

Emma levantou de seu assento no mesmo instante, já imaginando se tratar de um possível vilão:

\- Quem é você e o que faz aqui? Responda agora ou verá as consequências!

\- Não há necessidade para isso, criança - o homem falou muito calmamente.

Mary parecia que começaria a chorar a qualquer instante. Andou até o homem e o tocou no rosto, emocionada.

\- Pai! - Ela disse e o abraçou.

\- Você está morto! - Regina falava em uma mistura de ódio e medo, sua voz tremia. - Eu vi o seu corpo!

\- Você viu, minha cara esposa, o corpo de um coitado muito parecido comigo - ele explicou. - Seu capacho não me matou naquela noite por muito pouco e eu fugi do reino. Agora é a hora de retornar e reclamar tudo o que é meu.

Emma olhava confusa, de Snow para Regina, para Gold e voltava a olhar em sequência. Não sabia se abaixava as mãos ou se atacava. Então aquele seria seu avô? Mas nem o conhecia e Regina parecia a mais aterrorizada de todos. Por que seria? O que realmente acontecera na Floresta Encantada? Eram tantas perguntas em sua cabeça, que a loira continuava na mesma posição, com a boca aberta, como se fosse uma boneca. David aproximou-se da filha e a fez abaixar os braços. Enquanto isso, a muito custo, Regina erguia um dedo de forma ameaçadora:

\- Saia já da minha casa, suma da minha frente! - Ela disse.

\- Regina! - Mary reclamou. - Por favor!

\- Não se preocupe, minha filha, eu não vou a lugar algum - Leopold falava muito tranquilo, sempre sorrindo. - Minha esposa, esta aqui é a minha casa agora. Nós ainda somos casados.

Emma estava disposta a conhecer bem o avô e dar uma oportunidade, mas quando ouviu a forma que o velho falou com sua mulher, a loira se posicionou ao lado de Regina de braços cruzados:

\- Olha, vovô, acho que o senhor se perdeu no tempo e está totalmente por fora. Homens não mandam mais em mulheres e elas não são propriedade de ninguém. Sugiro que faça o que a moça diz e vá embora daqui, estamos jantando.

\- Emma, isso não é jeito de falar com o seu avô! - Mary ficava furiosa pela forma como todos estavam agindo, afinal aquele era o seu pai, o bom Rei Leopold. - Será que não podemos só sentar e comer a... - Ela ia dizer torta, mas viu o doce no chão. - Só sentar e agir como pessoas civilizadas - E se voltava para a madrasta. - Por favor, Regina, você me deve isso.

A Rainha estava tensa, Emma e Henry a olhavam esperando por uma reação. Finalmente ela falou após um cansado suspiro:

\- Certo, é seu pai. Vamos todos tentar - dito isso, foi a primeira a voltar a sentar à mesa.

Emma ignorou a forma como a mãe falara, estava nervosa e atônita pela situação. Tomou seu lugar ao lado de Regina, queria estar o mais perto possível para qualquer inconveniência.

\- Então... O que o senhor tem feito e aonde estava? - Foi a primeira a questionar o homem, sem rodeios.

\- Ora, querida – ele era bastante simpático -, eu vim para Storybrook com a segunda maldição. Antes disso, estava viajando por outros reinos. Porém, quando soube que minha família havia retornado para meu antigo castelo, prontamente fui para a Floresta Encantada, mas não tive tempo de me apresentar. Depois foram tantos problemas, decidi esperar e agora me pareceu adequado.

Embora estivesse sendo agradável, Regina ainda parecia muito incomodada. Henry também notava e queria analisar a situação de forma mais detida:

\- Então o senhor vai morar com Mary, digo Snow, digo, minha avó?

\- Este rapaz, quem é? - Leopold perguntou olhando bem para o garoto que lhe falava.

\- Ele é seu bisneto, pai - Mary respondeu com alegria. - Filho de Emma, minha filha.

\- Meu filho – a Rainha cortou a enteada, caso pudesse tentar omitir tal detalhe.

\- Na verdade, eu tenho duas mães, Emma e Regina - o garoto falava com orgulho. – Emma é minha mãe biológica, mas foi Regina quem me criou.

\- Sua bisavó é sua mãe? – O Rei tentava entender e ria. - Isso faz me mim o seu pai?

\- Já chega - Gold se irritava. - Isso é uma ofensa à memória do meu filho. Estou indo.

Gold se levantou e Belle o seguiu pedindo desculpas pela grosseiria e qualquer outro inconveniente. Henry correu atrás do avô e este lhe disse, já na porta de casa, poucas palavras:

\- Se este homem tentar qualquer coisa contra qualquer de suas mães, me avise. Eu não confio nele.

Então foi embora.

\- Aquele era... Rumpelstiltskin. O filho dele é pai do meu bisneto? - Leopold recapitulava.

Regina se levantou da mesa furiosa, deixando a sala e indo para a cozinha. Ela precisava de ar, precisava conseguir assimilar tudo aquilo. Emma já estava perdida com a quantidade de informações naquela conversa. Com a reação da Rainha, também levantou e foi atrás da mulher:

\- Ei! - Segurou na mão dela já junto ao balcão do centro. - Eu já percebi que ele é um babaca. Eu estou aqui para você e não sairei do seu lado. Não vou permitir que nada te aconteça

\- Oh, Emma... - Ela falou abatida, olhando para a loira. - Você não pode parar a roda dos eventos em curso.

Dito isso, deixou a cozinha, pois sabia que aquela era a sua casa e que ainda faltava algumas atitudes a serem tomadas e que não poderia simplesmente delegar. Mary e David já se arrumavam para sair levando o pequeno Neal.

\- O senhor não vai com eles? - Henry perguntou e a filha parecia compartilhar do questionamento.

\- Não, não, meu jovem - Leopold respondeu da forma mais natural do mundo. - Eu vou ficar aqui, com a minha esposa.

\- Pai, o senhor está realmente bem com o que aconteceu? - Mary se sentia constrangida de perguntar, mas era no mínimo incomum tal postura.

\- Regina mudou muito, pelo que eu soube. Eu posso perdoá-la por tudo que me fez se foi necessário para que se tornasse a pessoa maravilhosa que é agora - ele falava sorrindo e olhando para a mulher.

Emma arregalou os olhos e depois ergueu uma sobrancelha com o discurso:

\- Esposa? Ela não é mais sua esposa. E eu moro neste casa também, bem como Henry - Falava se impondo, não ia deixar o velho se apossar de tudo como estava pensando. - Acho melhor ficar com sua filha.

Mas a própria Regina se aproximou e colocou uma mão no ombro da loira, como pedindo para que ela se afastasse e não participasse daquele problema que era apenas dela.

\- Pode ficar o quanto quiser, Leopold – a Rainha disse.

Resolvido este impasse sem que a morena permitisse maiores questionamentos, Mary e David também deixaram a casa, indo para o carro. Tão logo a porta se fechou, ela continuou:

\- Você dormirá no quarto de visitas, Emma dormirá comigo no quarto principal.

\- Não - ele riu como se fosse algo óbvio, se aproximando da mulher. - Eu dormirei com você no quarto principal. Eu sou o Rei, você é a Rainha e minha esposa, nada mais natural.

Com estas palavras, ele passou as mãos na cintura dela, ao que Regina quis recuar, mas seu corpo não se moveu, ficando apenas muito rígido, tenso, com as lembranças antigas daquele toque. Ela então disse:

\- Certo, Emma fica no quarto de visitas.

Ela sabia que tinha um dever a cumprir, aquele mesmo dever antigo que a fizera casar e ao qual fora fiel por quase dez anos. Matara-o, ou ao menos acreditava que havia matado, sua primeira grande vítima, sua maior maldade que lhe dera o nome de Rainha Má. Esta seria a sua chance de pagar por tudo, finalmente expiar, seria recomeçar daquele dia, daquele ponto. Talvez precisasse disto e apenas disto para ficar completa.

Henry não sabia o que falar nem o que fazer. Ao ver o Rei tocando a cintura da mãe, uma raiva o invadiu e o garoto ia abrir a boca quando Emma o freou:

\- Sinto, vovô, mas vai ficar para a próxima. Eu estou menstruada e passo mal nestes dias, precisarei de uma companhia feminina para me ajudar com compressas e analgésicos - Falou puxando Regina e a arrastando escada acima. - Preciso de absorventes, Regina, os meus acabaram.

Deixou o velho no andar de baixo e foi falando com a morena em direção ao quarto no andar de cima. Antes que pudesse impedir Emma, esta já a trazia para dentro da suíte principal. Regina não acreditava no que a outra havia feito. Fechou a porta com cuidado ao passar e, se certificando que ninguém as ouvia, disse num tom urgente:

\- Está louca? Você não pode negar algo a um Rei!

Emma imediatamente empurrou a Rainha contra a porta e a beijou com ternura:

\- Aquele lá não é Rei. Ele não é nada para mim e eu já não gosto dele - tocou no rosto da mulher com carinho. - Eu não vou permitir que ele te toque, este velho decrépito. E se alguém aqui tem você, sou eu.

\- Oh, Emma... -Regina falou com tristeza, tocando o rosto da loira após o beijo. - Você poderia até estar certa, porém, ele não deixa de ser o meu marido e eu tenho um dever a cumprir.

Dito isso, colocava a mão na maçaneta da porta e acrescentava com pesar:

\- Por favor, vá dormir em seu quarto essa noite. Deixe que eu lido com a situação.

\- Não! – A resposta foi imediata. Puxou a morena de volta e fechou a porta mais uma vez. - Você é minha namorada, eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça. E eu já inventei a desculpa, você irá ficar aqui comigo. Não deixarei ir a lugar algum - abraçou a outra com força para que não conseguisse sair dali.

\- Por favor, Emma! - Regina pedia já com os olhos vermelhos, desvencilhando-se dos braços antes que fosse impossível reunir forças para sair. - Não torne isso pior do que já é, por favor, faça o que eu estou pedindo.

Voltava-se para a Salvadora e agora as lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto. Doía, estava morta por dentro, mas não havia mais nada que pudesse pedir exceto isso. Emma apertava a morena ainda mais, as lágrimas escorrendo no rosto. Até que o abraço foi morrendo e a loira foi soltando Regina.

\- Eu não concordo nem aceito. Você acha que deve ir, tudo bem. Mas as coisas não ficarão assim.

A Rainha não tinha nem ao menos coragem de olhar para a outra. Passou as mãos no próprio rosto, se recompôs, como era especialista em fazer, e saiu do quarto, indo para o andar de baixo com um sorriso artificial, cuidadosamente planejado e treinado por muitos anos:

\- O quarto está pronto.

Leopold sorriu de volta, estendendo a ela um braço como um cavalheiro, ao que ela aceitou. Ele então a levou para o quarto e fecharam a porta. Regina sequer olhou para a loira quando passaram por ela, ou não conseguiria continuar.

Emma, por sua vez, foi arrasada para seu quarto e Henry a seguiu entrando também.

\- Nós vamos dar um jeito, mãe - falou envolvendo-a.

\- Isso não vai ficar assim, Henry. Não mesmo.

Precisando pensar rápido, a Salvadora pegou o telefone e ligou para uma das pessoas que menos gostaria de ter qualquer contato:

\- Robin, é Emma. Preciso falar com você pessoalmente com urgência. Irei até o acampamento.

O homem, sem nada entender, aceitou e os dois desligaram.

\- Garoto, fique em casa. Qualquer coisa me ligue.

E assim, Emma saiu e foi encontrar com o ladrão no meio da floresta, onde ficava o acampamento dos Merry Men.

Robin já estava esperando próximo a estrada, acompanhado de Zelena, com quem havia chegado a termos depois do nascimento do bebê, e os dois filhos, quando a loira chegou. Era tarde e já se prepararam para ir dormir, mas ele a levou para a sua tenda, onde entraram sozinhos.

\- Emma, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você me parecia preocupada ao telefone – ele perguntou.

Ela contou a Robin tudo que aconteceu de forma breve, deixando o homem indignado.

\- E ele a obrigou a se deitar com ele. Henry está arrasado em casa. Eu não sei mais o que fazer.

\- Nós temos que parar isso! - Robin falou de imediato. - Regina não deve ficar se sujeitando a ele apenas por ser marido dela. Mas precisamos de ajuda. Ela mal fala comigo e, eu sei que vocês são amigas, mas ele é seu avô. Não, precisamos de mais gente que saiba com o que estamos lidando.

Esta era a hora de deixar as diferenças de lado. Apertou a mão do rapaz e balançou a cabeça de forma positiva.

\- Gold. Ele saberá como devemos agir. E... Tem outra pessoa. Sidney. Sidney o matou na época. Ele poderá nos ajudar – ela teve a ideia.

\- Vá para a casa de Gold, eu vou falar com Sidney e nos encontramos na loja de penhores - Robin falou.

Já estava tudo praticamente acertado. Emma fez como combinado, ligando para Gold no caminho para o carro. Se encontrou com o homem na loja e logo depois Robin chegava acompanhado de Sidney.

\- Acredito que já esteja a par da situação, Sidney. Precisamos agir rápido - a loira falou preocupada.

\- Essa é a aliança mais estranha que já vi em minha vida - disse o ladrão.

\- Eu concordo - falou Gold. - Mas Emma está certa, Leopold não pode mais fazer o que quiser.

\- O que você pretende fazer, Swan? - Sidney perguntou. - Regina não vai parar com o Rei.

\- Espelho, Sombria, Rumpelstiltskin e um ladrão arqueiro? Vamos sequestra-lo, é claro! – Ela falou como se fosse óbvio. - Até ele entender que as coisas aqui em Storybrooke funcionam de uma forma completamente diferente da Floresta Encantada. Ele não vai mandar aqui.

Gold riu do entusiamo.

\- E como você planeja acertar isso com a sua mãe depois, Swan? - Ele perguntou.

\- Eu conheço Regina - Sidney começou. - Se você tentar qualquer coisa contra Leopold fora dos planos dela, ela não vai ficar feliz. É bem capaz dela ainda ir resgatá-lo e se voltar contra todos nós. Ela precisa dele vivo, com ela, ou morto, não um meio termo.

\- Então o que você sugere, grande Gênio da Lâmpada? Ou a gente rapta ele ou mata, não consigo pensar em sentar com o meu vovô pra dialogar e mandar ele cair fora - falava já irritada com os marmanjos.

\- Nós poderíamos sim tentar conversar - Robin levantou.

\- E dizer que você esteve comendo a esposa dele nesses últimos anos? - Gold foi irônico. - Ele já acredita que ela o traiu com o Espelho, seria muito bom falar que ela dormiu com a cidade toda.

\- Matamos o rei - Sidney pontuou o que parecia ser o claro. - Não é como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso. Mas já digo que, dessa vez, eu não vou ajudar. Regina não merece minha ajuda.

\- Ah, você vai ajudar sim, você fez parte desta bagunça – ela disse de forma ameaçadora. – Mas eu mato o Rei.

Os olhos de Emma brilharam, um brilho sombrio e negro. A escuridão em seu peito parecia falar mais alto, as trevas desejavam agir e ela não se importava com isso, desde que fizesse por um motivo justificado. Assim como matara Cruella para salvar Henry, faria o mesmo por Regina num piscar de olhos.

\- Se você fizer isso, ela vai se culpar pelo resto da vida - Robin disse.

\- Está pronta de verdade para esse sacrifício, Swan? - Gold perguntou.

O celular de Emma tocou antes que ela pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa. Henry mandou uma mensagem dizendo "Acho que tem algo errado, fico ouvindo batidas contra a parede vindas do quarto de minha mãe, estou preocupado". Foi o empurrão que ela precisava para externar seu pensamento:

\- Estou pronta para o que for preciso. Melhor adiantarmos.

\- Miss Swan, vá para casa, cheque se está tudo bem, mas não tome nenhuma atitude precipitada - Gold a instruiu.

\- Amanhã de manhã estarei indo falar com Leopold - Sidney se prontificou.

\- Emma, se precisar de qualquer coisa, me ligue - Robin falou.

Terminado o conluio, a Salvadora foi o mais rápido possível para casa. Ao entrar, o fez com cuidado para que não escutassem. Enviou uma mensagem para Henry avisando que já havia chegado e foi para perto do quarto de Regina, tentar entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

A porta da suíte principal estava selada com magia tão forte que demoraria até para Gold conseguir desfazer. Do lado de dentro, o som de algo batendo de forma constante na parede, algo duro como um móvel, talvez a cama. Então parou. Ficou tudo muito silencioso, até que uma voz quebrou o silêncio:

\- Você esteve maravilhosa, querida esposa, minha Rainha.

Então Emma compreendia o que se passava ali dentro. O que mais poderia lhe partir o coração: Ver sua namorada sendo obrigada a fazer algo que a envergonhava. Respirou bem fundo e bateu na porta com a mão pesada:

\- Henry está passando mal. Está comigo no quarto. Quando puder por favor venha vê-lo. Ele quer ficar com você.

Com estas palavras, sabia que seria o suficiente para Regina encontra-la no quarto de visitas. A porta do quarto logo se abriu, mas não era a morena quem o fazia. Ainda que Emma olhasse para dentro, não veria a Rainha, ela estava escondida no banheiro, tomada pela raiva e impotência, impedida de sair do quarto pelo marido. Leopold falava à neta:

\- A Rainha está indisposta. Eu sugiro que você cuide de seu filho, minha criança. Ele precisa de uma mãe, já tem você e apenas você.

Invadida de ódio e com os punhos cerrados, Emma tomou ar e ficou fitando aquele homem maldito. Não conseguia ver sua amada. Deu as costas e saiu pisando fundo em direção a seu quarto em silêncio. Iria matá-lo, nem que isso custasse sua própria vida. Entrou em seu cômodo e apenas chorou por Regina, pelo miserável que estava com ela, por não poder salvá-la.

A noite prosseguiu quieta e silenciosa. Já era bem tarde quando a porta do quarto de Henry foi aberta. A morena entrou na ponta dos pés, subiu na cama e abraçou o filho com tanta força que ele achou que seus ossos fossem se partir.

\- Está tudo bem, mãe, eu estou bem - ele pediu preocupado. - Fique aqui.

Henry levantou da cama e foi até o quarto de Emma. Acordou a loira já falando:

\- Minha mãe está no meu quarto, vá lá agora antes que ela fuja.

Emma, que estivera dormindo um sono leve, em sobreaviso, levantou em um pulo e foi quase voando até o quarto de Henry, ficando o garoto no quarto dela. A loira entrou e abraçou Regina sobre a cama com força, já chorando, colocando o rosto da namorada em seu pescoço.

\- Eu te amo. Eu te amo tanto. Isso não vai ficar assim, eu te juro.

Enquanto era abraçada por Emma, a Rainha também estava em prantos, apertando-a forte em seus braços.

\- Por favor, por favor – ela implorava, finalmente conseguindo se afastar um pouco, a olhava muito séria. - Ele não pode saber, ele não pode nos ver. Emma, ele vai te matar se descobrir, como ele ia matar Sidney quando achou que estávamos tendo um caso. Não se deixe enganar pelo que Mary fala – e se levantou. - Eu tenho que voltar.

\- Não, Regina, você não está entendendo - Emma parou de chorar e disse muito séria, se levantando para ir atrás da outra. - Isso que está acontecendo irá terminar. Custe o que custar - Olhava para a namorada e segurava seus braços. - Fique. Ele não saberá que está comigo.

\- Não, Emma, não! É perigoso!

Repetia em sua mente como ficara presa, toda a raiva do Rei quando ele encontrou o espelho que havia ganho de presente. Não queria isso para Emma.

\- Eu te peço, eu te imploro, por favor, não faça o que quer que esteja pensando. Ele é seu avô, é pai de Mary Margaret, é meu marido. Eu dei a ele quase dez anos de minha vida para que eu pudesse ser rainha. Eu vou continuar e fazer valer a morte de Daniel, vou fazer valer ter tentado matá-lo.

Dito isso, nem ela mais aguentava e, para conseguir parar de chorar, saiu do quarto do filho, voltando para o próprio quarto e trancando a porta magicamente.

\- Regina...

Emma chamou uma última vez sem sucesso, a mulher saindo e indo para o calabouço que o seu quarto se tornara. A loira ficou desolada, sem poder fazer mais naquele momento. Passou o resto da noite sem conseguir dormir, planejando o que poderia fazer no dia seguinte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

 **O Dia Em Que Emma Soube o Que Estava Acontecendo**

Já amanhecia quando Emma saiu de casa, tendo a certeza que ninguém mais havia acordado ou ao menos deixado os quartos. Foi tomar café na Granny´s e enviou uma mensagem para a mãe pedindo que a encontrasse. Mary recebeu o convite enquanto se arrumava para ir para a escola, porém, uma vez que a filha a chamava, ela foi até o restaurante, tal qual foi pedido.

\- Emma, bom dia! - Falou animada e feliz.

A filha olhou arrasada, quase sem conseguir responde-la. Parecia que ia chorar a qualquer momento.

\- Você precisa dar um jeito – disse com a voz soturna. - Ele a maltratou a noite inteira. Eu e Henry não dormimos com os barulhos. Seu neto está triste e sua madrasta nem parece ela mesma. Sei que ela já fez mal a ele, mas os tempos mudaram e ela mudou. Você precisa interferir.

\- Emma, eu não sei do que você está falando - Mary parecia mais do que confusa, chocada e ofendida, tudo ao mesmo tempo. - Meu pai sempre a tratou muito bem, como uma Rainha, sempre fez tudo por ela, a deu tudo. Ele jamais a machucaria, você deve estar enganada. Olha, eu sei que você se importa com Regina, mas eu lembro dela ser feliz com ele, então deixe-os se resolverem sozinhos, especialmente se ela escolheu estar com ele de novo.

Emma bateu na mesa enfurecida com a mãe. Talvez tivesse dormido muito pouco e por isso estivesse sem paciência, mas se tornava agressiva, pois não se tratava de ser trocada pela namorada, mas de algo muito pior:

\- Deixe de ser essa princesinha Disney mimada uma vez na vida e preste atenção no que estou falando! Ele está tocando o terror naquela casa e você vai permitir isso porque é seu papai. Eu tenho algo a lhe dizer: Faça algo porque se não o fizer, eu farei. Bom dia para você também.

Ao final, pegou sua jaqueta e saiu com um copo de café na mão, indo em direção a loja de Gold. Não tinha para onde ir naquele momento. Enquanto caminhava, o celular tocou com mais uma mensagem de Henry "Onde você está? Eu ainda não vi minha mãe hoje e já estou saindo para o colégio, estou preocupado, só vejo o meu bisavô andando pela casa". Quando Emma alcançou a porta da loja, Mary corria atrás dela, ao que entraram juntas.

\- O que a faz pensar que ele a esteja machucando? – A mãe perguntou chateada.

\- É, Swan, o que a faz pensar isso? - Gold falava como se soubesse de algo, saindo do quarto dos fundos da loja.

Emma olhou para os dois irritada e respondeu:

\- Deixa eu te explicar uma coisa, ele pode ser o marido dela, mas aqui não é a Floresta Encantada. Isso significa que ele não pode trancar ela no quarto, obrigá-la a dar para ele a noite inteira fazendo barulho com uma criança na casa. Henry passou mal, eu fui avisá-la e ele me proibiu de falar com ela. Este é o seu maravilhoso pai.

\- Mas... - Mary ficava sem argumentos, não reconhecia nada da história que lhe contava. - Ele é marido dela, ele nunca a tratou mal. Se ela não gosta de algo, ela pode só falar...

Gold fez um ruído de desdém com essa observação. Emma também deu uma risada nervosa:

\- Você REALMENTE não faz idéia... Acho que você de fato vive em um mundo cor de rosa, onde os reis e princesas são bonzinhos e todo o resto é malvado. Meu recado já foi dado.

Nesse momento, a loira recebeu uma nova mensagem vinda de Henry: "Sidney está aqui, ele está falando com meu bisavô na porta de casa". Pouco tempo depois, a continuação: "Minha mãe o expulsou daqui com um feitiço, acho que isso não vai adiantar". Emma suspirou ao ler a mensagem e voltou-se para Gold:

\- Preciso conversar com você sobre alguns imóveis que estão disponíveis na cidade.

Esperava que este entendesse e que Snow saísse dali, mas ela não saía. Segurou a filha pelos braços e disse quase desesperada:

\- Emma, por favor, acredite em mim, como eu acredito neles.

\- Não! – A loira se soltou. - Você está completamente cega! Eu não estou inventando, estou contando o que aconteceu esta noite e você não presta atenção. Vá lá, veja como Regina está, passe uma noite lá, pergunte a seu neto, mas pare de tirar suas próprias conclusões com base no seu passado, quando era uma criança inocente!

Irritada com a forma da filha falar, Snow saiu da loja e fez exatamente o que Emma disse, foi para a casa de Regina. Enquanto isso, deixava a Salvadora e Gold sozinhos.

\- Isso vai lhe causar problemas, Miss Swan – ele disse.

\- O plano falhou, ela expulsou Sidney de casa - Ignorava o que Gold dizia, repassando o que Henry lhe falara por mensagem. - O que faremos agora? Minha mãe é minha última esperança, mas não acho que ela vá conseguir nada, ela é cega de amores pelo pai asqueroso.

\- E o que você quer fazer?

Alguns instantes depois, Sidney chegava correndo, quase sem ar:

\- É pior do que eu pensei - ele disse. - Leopold não ia me deixar vê-la, mas eu insisti bastante e consegui que ela viesse até a porta apenas para me expulsar com magia.

Eu repito o que disse antes, se Regina descobrir, ela jamais vai perdoar qualquer um de nós por ter se metido na vida dela, especialmente você, Emma, por ter assassinado o seu avô.

\- Você terá que fazer algo mais inteligente - disse Gold.

\- E rápido - Sidney concordou. - Eu tive um vislumbre, Regina está com o pulso machucado. Acho que ele está batendo nela.

A Salvadora não escutou mais nada depois disso. O sangue e o ódio subiram à sua cabeça e ela apenas pegava o carro e seguia para a casa de Regina, aquilo já havia passado todos os limites possíveis. Chegou dando fortes pancadas na porta:

\- Regina, abra isso daqui!

E então a porta era aberta pela própria Rainha, muito bem vestida com uma comprida calça social e um suéter vermelho, tal qual já era habituada.

\- O que está havendo? - Ela perguntou confusa com o barulho.

Emma não deu rodeios. Pegou o braço da mulher e levantou a manga, constatando a marca roxa no pulso da namorada. Suas pupilas mudaram e sua feição se tornou dura no mesmo instante. A Sombria estava ali. Feches de luz começaram a sair de suas mãos e a loira entrou furiosa na casa.

\- Onde está este desgraçado?

Mas Regina nem precisou responder. Emma viu que o velho estava com Snow na sala, ao que segurou a namorada pelo antebraço e foi esfregando o seu pulso na cara da mãe:

\- Isso é normal? É o que você esperava? - Estava descontrolada.

\- Swan, pare! – A Rainha pediu se desvencilhando. - Eu caí e me machuquei, só isso! - Dizia bem irritada, mas não parecia convincente.

\- Mentira!

Ela se exaltava cada vez mais, sua força saia do controle e os vidros da casa e enfeites de cristal e porcelana começavam a rachar. Henry descia as escadas e se juntava a todos preocupado:

\- Minha mãe está certa - o garoto se manifestava. - Eu ouvi os barulhos, você não caiu mãe, ele a machucou!

Regina estava quase tremendo de raiva. Pegou Emma pelo braço e foi arrastando escadaria acima, aproveitando para levar Henry com a outra mão no caminho e conduzir ambos para o quarto do menino, fechando a porta após entrarem. Isto não poderia ficar assim, estava escapando ao seu controle, tinha que retomar as rédeas da situação.

\- Escutem aqui os dois – ela disse bem séria. - Não se metam, eu sei lidar com isso, eu lidei com isso quase dez anos, não preciso de ajuda.

\- Não, você não está sabendo lidar e você acha o que? Que seu filho e sua namorada vão ficar de braços cruzados enquanto este desgraçado arruina sua vida? Você acha que não temos amor e respeito por você? - Emma perguntava indignada. - Isso pode custar o que for, Regina, não ficará assim. Eu não vou permitir, você goste ou não.

\- Mãe! Mãe! - Henry gritava para que as duas parassem. - Escutem a vocês, estão se destruindo!

\- Não tem ninguém se destruindo aqui, Henry.

A Rainha começava a ficar irritada e a magia queria sair por suas mãos, ao que ela abria e fechava os dedos de forma constante. Voltou-se então para Emma com a maior dor no coração, mas decidida. Só havia uma forma neste momento:

\- Eu quero você fora da minha casa. Pegue suas coisas e vá embora. Leve o garoto junto.

\- Você vai me mandar embora? - Nem Henry esperava. - Essa é minha casa!

\- Você ouviu Leopold - Regina disse de forma dura. Assim seria melhor, ele não precisaria ser testemunha. - Você não é filho dele.

Emma estava com muita raiva com tudo que ouvia, mas nada poderia ser pior do que ser mandada embora. As lágrimas começaram a descer pela face sem controle. Tocou no rosto da morena com carinho, o sentimento tão belo que construíram juntas impregnava o ar, mas não era o suficiente.

\- Eu não vou sair daqui.

Henry também chorava, com raiva e arrasado:

\- Eu não sou filho dele, ainda bem. Mas eu sou seu filho.

\- Emma... - Regina segurou as mãos da loira, apertando-as com um pouco mais de força do que seria necessário. - Por favor, eu estou te implorando. Vá, vá e leve Henry com você. Eu não posso ter vocês dois aqui, eu não vou aguentar com vocês dois aqui.

\- Sinto muito, Regina. Eu não vou a lugar algum. E Henry também não. Você não precisará aguentar por muito tempo, meu amor.

Deu um beijo suave nos lábios da morena e se afastou, saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas. Se aproximou do avô que encarava Emma com a cara mais lavada possível, ainda como se não entendesse as atitudes da neta.

\- Você pode enganar sua filha, mas a mim não. A verdade será exposta em breve, não se engane.

\- Eu não sei do que está falando, Emma - Leopold disse rindo.

\- Emma, está tudo bem aqui, você ouviu Regina - Mary insistiu nervosa.

Mas Henry seguira a mãe e falava baixo para ela, sem querer que fossem embora:

\- Mãe, ele vai acabar matando ela...

\- Não se preocupe, filho, eu não vou permitir. Sua mãe ficará bem - a loira falou com firmeza.

Enquanto isso, Mary Margaret ia para a porta acompanhada do pai.

\- Emma, estou saindo - ela disse. - Nos falamos mais tarde. Henry, te dou uma carona pra escola.

O garoto pegou a mochila no chão, já deixada pronta próxima a saída, e seguiu com a avó para fora, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar significativo para a mãe. A loira ficou na casa, vendo a mãe e o filho partirem. Foi em silêncio para seu quarto, arrumou uma sacola e saiu também, indo para a loja de penhores e encontrando com Sidney.

\- Preciso de um favor seu.

\- Depende. Diga.

A Sombria então não disse mais nada, olhando para um Espelho que Gold já havia posicionado, prendendo o jornalista que gritava enfurecido.

\- Vá vigiar Regina. Precisamos ter certeza que ela está bem – ela disse.

\- Por que você acha que eu obedeceria a você? - Sidney retrucava, preso atrás do vidro. - Eu não sirvo nem mais à Rainha, quanto mais a você, Sombria.

Emma não respondeu, apenas fez um gesto com as mãos, fazendo o homem, ainda que através do espelho, sufocar.

\- Você vai fazer e irá agora – o ameaçou.

Imediatamente o Gênio desapareceu, indo para os espelhos da casa de Regina. Arrasada, Emma suspirou. Ainda não sabia exatamente o que fazer.

\- E agora, Gold? - Perguntou perdida.

\- Se me permite dizer, tire Henry de casa - ele sugeriu. - Não queremos que o garoto veja algo desagradável.

Referia-se, claramente, tanto a algo que Regina pudesse passar, como que Emma pudesse fazer. Independentemente de qualquer coisa, se preocupava com o neto.

\- Ok. Farei isso.

Emma não iria ficar na casa da mãe, mas seu filho ficaria sem grandes problemas. Ainda estava pensando aonde ela própria iria ficar, mas já tinha uma ideia. Pegou o celular e enviou uma mensagem para Robin perguntando se havia espaço para mais uma pessoa no acampamento. O homem logo respondeu que sim.

A noite começava a cair e Regina não havia ido trabalhar. Em sua casa, ela estava na cozinha, separando o que fazer para o jantar. Seus olhos vermelhos, estava arrasada, infeliz com os últimos acontecimentos. Foi quando Leopold entrou e a abraçou por trás, fazendo-a virar, ao que a tocava no rosto e a obrigava a olhá-lo com aqueles olhos castanhos e profundos.

\- Você me parece infeliz, minha Rainha, o que a deixa tão triste?

\- Henry foi passar uns dias com Mary Margaret, sua filha. Emma não vai mais morar aqui - ela respondeu de forma direta. Claro que não era apenas isso, mas preferia que ele acreditasse que era.

\- Minha Rainha, eu quero vê-la feliz novamente - ele disse sincero, passando uma mão pelas costas dela, a outra pela face. - Vamos para o centro da cidade, sair dessa casa pode lhe fazer bem.

\- Achei que não fosse de sua vontade que eu saísse - Regina não entendia.

\- Não é de minha vontade que a minha mulher saia sozinha, nunca foi, isso já deveria saber - ele a fizera prisioneira por muito tempo no castelo da Floresta Encantada, nada mudava. - Mas pode sair para me acompanhar. Vamos, não quero vê-la nessa cozinha, vamos jantar fora - ele a guiava e a levava para fora de casa.

Foram então para a Granny's. Ao passarem da porta, atraíram muitos olhares confusos, chocados. Alguns reconheciam o Rei Leopold, outros entendiam pelo contexto. O casal tomou lugar em uma das mesas e Ruby veio atendê-los, porém, a Vovó tomou a frente:

\- Rei Leopold, não esperávamos vê-lo... Vivo - disse.

\- Eu imagino, minha cara - ele respondeu humildemente. - Circunstâncias do destino mudaram em minha vida, mas agora estou de volta, com a minha querida esposa.

Fez questão de dizer, segurando a mão da mulher sobre a mesa e sorrindo para ela, ao que a mesma retribuiu ao gesto de forma totalmente dissimulada. Agora era oficial e a notícia voaria pela cidade.

Enquanto isso, Emma passou no acampamento pela tarde, montou sua barraca e arrumou suas coisas. Não foi trabalhar, não tinha vontade de fazer nada. Já era o suficiente ter Zelena por perto, ainda que a feiticeira estivesse muito mais agradável depois de parir. O final da tarde chegara e a Salvadora estava cansada de seus pensamentos. Precisava tomar uma cerveja e espairecer. Pegou sua mochila e saiu em direção em centro. Robin a acompanhava com os olhos e correu para seu lado.

\- Vou com você. Tomamos um chopp.

Ela concordou e os dois foram para Granny's, pois agora estava até se dando bem com o ladrão mais uma vez, não que tivessem brigado, pois o homem nunca tomara conhecimento de sua relação com a ex. Foi quando entraram no restaurante que se depararam com os cochichos e a presença de Leopold e Regina no ambiente. Fizeram como se não os notassem e foram sentar no balcão.

\- Me segure antes que eu voe no pescoço deste miserável – ela falava enquanto Red já aparecia com dois copos. - Me veja dois shots de tequila também.

Regina viu Emma entrar e tentou disfarçar, porém o Rei também notara.

\- Emma, querida - ele disse. - Venha sentar conosco, traga o seu namorado também. Quem é você, meu caro?

A loira ia começar a gritar a qualquer momento, mas Robin agarrou sua mão e a puxou, fingindo realmente ser seu namorado:

\- Claro, será um prazer. Eu sou Robin - o rapaz esticou a mão livre e apertou a de Leopold.

Emma olhou para Robin e não sabia qual era o seu plano, mas apenas o seguiu, sentando-se com Regina e o Rei. A Rainha, por sua vez, olhou para os dois sem entender nada, completamente perdida em qual seria o objetivo daqueles dois. Leopold, por sua vez, levava com muita naturalidade.

\- Robin, de Robin Hood, estou certo? - Ele não parecia achar muito bom. - E o que um ladrão faz com a minha neta?

\- Como já expliquei, vovô, aqui são outros tempos. E Robin não é um ladrão aqui, ele é um administrador de negócios locais e agrônomo.

Emma inventou tudo na hora, sorrindo de forma cínica para o falso namorado e o avô. Qualquer história serviria desde que o confrontasse, nem que fosse um pouquinho.

\- Bem, se isso funciona, eu não vou julgar - Leopold falou sorrindo e aceitando, mais compreensivo do que seria esperado.

Neste momento entrava Mary Margaret e David, com o carrinho do bebê Neal.

\- Pai, que bom ver vocês todos aqui. E Robin... - Ela olhava pela mesa estando confusa. - Fico tão feliz de saber que vocês estão se dando bem, até com Robin, mesmo depois dele ter tido toda aquela história com Regina.

A Rainha virou o rosto imediatamente, como se desejasse sumir dali. Mais uma vez Snow falava demais e lhe arranjava problemas. Leopold voltou-se muito sério para Robin:

\- Você tem "história" com a minha mulher?

\- Eles namoraram, mas isso foi há algum tempo atrás - Mary falou com simplicidade, tentando suavizar a situação, como se o pai fosse entender da mesma forma que ela.

Regina pressiovana a têmpora e lembrava porque não dava para contar nada para Mary.

\- Sim, eles namoraram - Emma falava logo antes que a situação ficasse pior. - Mas, nós descobrimos o amor e hoje estamos juntos.

E assim lançou um olhar para a mãe ameaçador. Snow nem a reconhecia, mas o gesto a fez ficar quieta com tal assunto.

\- Mais um shot, querido? - Emma perguntava e já fazia sinal para Red.

Leopold a observava e foi falando parecendo desgostoso:

\- Esta mesa se tornou pequena demais para todos, acho que eu e minha esposa vamos indo.

\- Meu Rei - Regina finalmente se manifestou, pousando os dedos sobre o braço dele -, não podemos ficar mais um pouco? Ainda nem jantamos.

Ela fazia aqueles olhos de cachorro que a loira conhecia tão bem, ao que o marido sorriu, tocando-a com carinho no rosto:

\- Tudo para ver a senhora feliz, minha Rainha.

Emma se contorceu com aquele homem tocando em sua mulher, mas imaginar o que ele faria mais tarde era ainda pior. Logo as doses de tequila chegavam e a Salvadora virava a sua, bem como Robin.

\- Modernos esses tempos - Leopold comentava surpreso. - Não me agrada que minha neta, uma princesa, beba assim, como um... um... um homem!

Emma, que já começava a ficar um pouco tonta, o olhou de forma sinistra, batendo na mesa e pedindo mais.

\- Eu vou agir como quiser, e se o senhor não está satisfeito, seria um grande favor ir embora. Mas não daqui, da Granny´s, mas sim de Storybrooke - e a discussão recomeçava, no tom mais desagradável possível.

\- Emma! - Mary reclamou e se voltava para o pai. - Desculpe, ela é um pouco diferente tendo sido criada nesse mundo.

Mas Leopold ria, o que deixava Regina mais nervosa.

\- Sua filha é espirituosa, Snow. Ela me lembra você, minha doce Rainha - e se voltava para a esposa. - Lembra como cavalgava?

\- Regina era a melhor do reino - disse Mary cheia de orgulho só de lembrar.

\- Sim, mas cavalgava como um homem, por isso a ordenei que parasse. Cora concordou que era a melhor ideia - disse Leopold.

\- Sim – a Rainha recordava muito bem desse momento amargo.

\- E pensa que fará o mesmo comigo? Me obrigará a fazer alguma coisa? Você não me conhece - Emma disse se levantando, arrastando a cadeira e chamando a atenção de todos na lanchonete. - Pra mim já basta. Estou indo.

Pegou sua mochila e saiu do ambiente. Sua magia saia pelos seus poros, ia acabar destruindo tudo ao seu redor. Carros começaram a disparar o alarme, vidros quebrando e o vento passava com mais força. Ia ser o começo de uma nova guerra. Robin correu atrás dela antes que pudesse se machucar ou a alguém, pegando-a pelo braço.

\- Emma! Você precisa ser forte, precisa aguentar se quer continuar a proteger Regina!

\- Eu só quero matá-lo! – Ela gritou enlouquecida, libertando suas emoções. - Eu quero degolá-lo, sufocá-lo, quero que ele morra! Quero arrancar seu coração, tirar seu órgãos, fazê-lo sofrer! - A loira estava descontrolada, seus olhos negros, chorando como uma criança - Eu a amo, Robin! Eu a amo, como nunca amei!

Confessava, finalmente, para o seu rival, agora não tão inimigo assim. Era a pessoa mais próxima no momento e a Sombria acabou desabafando.

\- Eu sei, eu sei – ele disse, mas claro que ele não entendia aquela frase com o seu real significado. - Todos nós a amamos e nós vamos protegê-la sim, mas não é essa a forma. Venha, vamos voltar para o acampamento. Em breve teremos notícias de Sidney.

Cansada de não ser compreendida, não podendo mais guardar o segredo para si, Emma se agarrou na roupa de Robin, olhando-o de forma desesperada:

\- Você não entendeu! Eu a amo! Como mulher! Ela é minha namorada!

\- O que? - Robin não entendia, ou não conseguia entender. - Você é o outro cara?! Foi por sua causa que ela terminou comigo?

Ele se afastou de Emma, agora ficava irritado com a loira.

\- Querido, ela terminou com você, foi porque você escolheu a irmã dela. Você escolheu primeiro terminar com ela para ficar com Marian, depois não acreditou nela quando ela lhe disse que era Zelena e aí ainda esperava que ela quisesse algo com você? – a Salvadora também se irritava pela falta de compreensão. - Sério que você vai se incomodar com isso agora? Temos problemas maiores!

Mas o homem ainda estava atordoado com a situação.

\- Fique longe de mim! - Robin a empurrou para longe em um ato não muito digno, mas fruto de sua confusão. E isso agora também atraia atenção de pessoas na lanchonete.

\- Não me toque! Que tipo de homem você é? - Emma o empurrava de volta, provocando mais a ira do ladrão. - Você vai ficar longe dela também!

Robin deu um passo a frente em claro desafio, e algumas pessoas na lanchonete começavam a gritar sobre a possibilidade daquilo se tornar uma luta. A confusão aumentava e Regina tinha um bom palpite do que estava acontecendo. Enquanto Mary Margaret corria com David pela rua atrás da filha, deixando o bebê Neal com Ruby, a Rainha tinha outros planos para evitar que a verdade fosse descoberta pelo seu marido.

\- Parece que eles precisam de ajuda - Leopold comentou.

\- Meu Rei, deixe-os cuidar do problema. Vamos para casa, não há mais nada que possamos fazer por aqui.

\- Achei que desejasse jantar fora.

\- Mudei de ideia - ela sorria fracamente. - Posso fazer um jantar muito melhor para nós dois.

Leopold sorriu de volta e Regina desapareceu em sua nuvem de fumaça roxa, levando ambos para sua casa, pois nem ao menos passar pela rua queria. Enquanto isso, Mary se aproximava da filha, ao passo que David tentava apartar, ficando entre Emma e Robin. O Xerife gritava:

\- Emma, pare! O que está havendo? Não é mais você!

\- Não se meta! – Ela falava para o pai com tom ameaçador, empurrando-o para que liberasse o caminho. - Me deixem em paz!

A Salvadora lançou um feitiço com uma nuvem negra, empurrando todos para longe. Ao que a fumaça desapareceu, a loira já tinha sumido. Retornou para o acampamento e retirou suas coisas dali, não queria mais nada com os Merry Men. Só tinha agora uma saída: Voltar a dormir em seu carro até decidir o que faria, em quem poderia confiar.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Regina, ela levava Leopold para o seu quarto. Se havia algo que aprendera a usar desde que assumira como Rainha era sua beleza, uma habilidade que jamais perdera. Isso ajudaria a distrai-lo do que Snow havia contato sobre sua relação com Robin, pois lembrava do marido ser vingativo e ciumento.

\- Venha, meu Rei, vou lhe dar o descanso que merece - ela disse conduzindo-o para a cama.

Leopold subiu no móvel posicionando-se entre as pernas da mulher, porém, quando pareceu que a beijaria, agarrou-a pelo pescoço com uma das mãos. Quando ela tentou se soltar, ele segurou-a pelos pulsos com a outra.

\- Pensa que eu me esqueci? Robin Hood? Um plebeu comum, um ladrão? Você é uma Rainha! Casada! Me deve honra! - Ele disse com a voz elevada.

Regina tentava gritar, se soltar, mas tudo era em vão, pois o ar faltava e ela ficava sem forças para se defender. Sidney assistia pelo canto do espelho e estava prestes a ir buscar ajuda, quando Leopold a soltou. A Rainha sentou-se na cama, ofegante, cobrindo o pescoço com as mãos, enquanto se afastava da beira ainda assustada, o suficiente para não falar ou reagir.

\- Eu deveria ordenar sua morte por isso, pelo Gênio, mas eu sou um Rei benevolente e eu a perdoo pelas suas transgressões - ele disse já mais calmo. Voltando-se para ela, o olhava com raiva animalesca. - Não me olhe assim, querida. Eu já disse, desejo a felicidade do meu povo, especialmente a sua.

Ele se aproximava dela, tocando-a no rosto em uma carícia, ao que ela virou a cabeça para desviar. Imediatamente, ele a acertou com um tapa violento que a fez cair no colchão.

\- Não se atreva a me contrariar! Eu sou o seu Rei!

Ao mesmo tempo que gritava, ele arrancava-lhe as vestes e quanto mais ela tentava evitar e fugir, mais ele a machucava. Regina não tinha coragem para usar magia, em outros tempos certamente que teria tomado uma atitude, mas agora, pensar que estaria ferindo Mary Margaret, Emma, quebrando a promessa que fizera a Henry de não ferir ninguém, simplesmente não conseguia. Sangue é mais denso que água e não conseguia fazer mal àquela família, não importava a quem fosse. Mais do que isso, ainda achava que merecia, pois nada poderia ser pior do que a morte que ela armara para o Rei. Então, em total silêncio, ela se submeteu sem derramar uma única lágrima, como já fizera muitas e muitas vezes antes, durante o seu casamento. A dor iria passar, os machucados sarariam com o tempo, e ninguém jamais iria descobrir, pois ela sabia como esconder suas feridas físicas e emocionais como uma verdadeira Rainha.

Do outro lado da cidade, Emma ia para seu carro, irritada com tudo que acontecera nas últimas horas, na verdade, no último dia. Estacionou perto da delegacia, em uma rua mais escura e escondida e recostou no banco, como fizera há alguns anos atrás. Refletia como sua vida havia dado tantas reviravoltas, sua mente parecia girar. Ao menos havia bebido, isto a ajudaria a pegar no sono.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

 **O Dia Em Que Emma e Regina se Separaram**

O dia seguinte amanheceu frio. Regina não foi trabalhar, não tinha forças nem para levantar da cama, mas se obrigou a fazê-lo e ir preparar o café da manhã de seu marido, deixando tudo perfeitamente arrumado com um sorriso plástico no rosto.

\- Essa é a minha Rainha - ele falou alegre, beijando-a no rosto, tal qual um adorável esposo.

Ela retornava para o quarto e algo chamava a sua atenção no espelho junto a porta.

\- Se divertiu? - Regina perguntou friamente.

A imagem do Gênio apareceu, dando lugar ao reflexo do cômodo, e ele a respondeu:

\- Achei que me divertiria mais - ele falou parecendo chateado.

\- Vá embora, Sidney, já teve o seu troco - ela ordenou. - Emma o colocou no espelho, não foi? Diga-lhe para libertá-lo.

\- Eu não vou, não depois do que ele lhe fez passar - parecia resoluto.

\- Agora virou meu salvador?

Depois dessas palavras, o Gênio desapareceu. A mulher então pretendia passar o resto do dia fechada em seu quarto, porém um assunto surgiu, com uma mensagem de sua secretária para o celular, e precisava de sua atenção no trabalho.

\- Meu Rei, eu preciso ir até a prefeitura - ela o informou.

\- Você é minha Rainha, vai ficar em casa, onde é o seu lugar. Jamais a deixei se aborrecer com assuntos de Estado, agora não será diferente. Eu irei resolver em seu lugar - ele decidiu.

\- Mas eu sou a Prefeita - Regina argumentou.

\- Não é mais - ele tratava como sendo óbvio, tal qual na Floresta Encantada, e sorria.

Assim, Leopold foi para a Prefeitura e a esposa ficou sozinha em casa.

Neste mesmo dia, Emma dormiu e acordou diversas durante a noite. Estava péssimo dormir no carro, devia ter perdido o jeito. Levantou e saiu dirigindo pela cidade, já de manhã, quando avistou o seu avô entrando na Prefeitura. Agora ele provavelmente proibira Regina de trabalhar, mas aquela era uma oportunidade. Foi na casa da morena e entrou, subindo para as escadas até o quarto. Respirou bem fundo e bateu na porta, mas provavelmente a mulher não a atenderia. Valia a pena tentar:

\- Regina, sou eu, Emma.

A Rainha fora pega de surpresa pela visita. Não abriu a porta, mas se levantou da cama e se aproximou da entrada, respondendo através da mesma:

\- Por favor, Emma, vá embora.

\- Ele não está aqui. Deixe-me te ver por um minuto. Por favor - pediu, colocando as mãos na madeira, ainda que a outra não pudesse ver, era como se pudesse tocá-la.

Regina parou por alguns instantes, refletindo se aquela era uma ideia válida. Tinha marcas por todo o corpo, ainda que cobertas pelas roupas, mas o seu lábio estava com uma ferida do tapa na noite anterior. Não queria que Emma a visse. Acabou usando uma mentira:

\- Eu prefiro não correr o risco.

Emma apenas deslizou as costas na porta e sentou no chão. Ainda deveria ter alguns minutos ali, mesmo que não estivesse de fato com a amada, ao menos estavam próximas e poderia escutar sua voz.

\- Você prestou alguma atenção quando eu disse que te amava? - Perguntou.

\- Sim - Regina respondeu com uma dor enorme no peito.

A loira levantou do chão e tocou mais uma vez na porta. Era melhor ir embora. Disse uma última vez com pesar:

\- Eu te amo, Regina.

Assim, desceu as escadas e saiu da casa. Precisava ver onde iria ficar, não aguentaria passar mais uma noite no carro. Dirigiu devagar, não tinha exatamente um rumo e não queria dormir num hotel. Acabou encontrando com Lily, que andava na calçada.

\- Há quanto tempo não te vejo, minha amiga sumida - a garota falou para a Xerife.

\- É... Eu tenho estado ocupada - respondeu um pouco constrangida.

\- Eu já soube - Lily comentou. - Regina te expulsou de casa, agora que o marido voltou. Pode ir lá pra casa, minha mãe não vai se importar.

Emma apenas acenou com a cabeça, aceitando. Estava tão cansada que não iria dar voltas tentando ser agradável. A amiga entrou no carro e ambas foram para a casa que Lilith dividia com Malévola.

Quando chegaram, Lily foi entrando de forma rude, sem falar com a mãe ou avisar que estava em casa, apenas jogando a bolsa de qualquer jeito em um canto próximo a porta.

\- Boa noite pra você também - disse Malévola insatisfeita, só então notando a visita. - Oh... As coisas não devem estar mesmo boas na casa de Regina. Leopold já a está prendendo de novo, não? Tão típico dele... Ela costumava fugir para poder se encontrar comigo.

\- Hum... Então ela fugia para se encontrar com você? - Emma perguntava de forma displicente, ainda que estivesse como convidada na casa. - E sim, as coisas estão uma merda lá. Ele está batendo nela.

Lily faz cara de surpresa, mas que não demorou muito. Já Malévola não pareceu impressionada com a notícia.

\- Nada de novo. Antigamente, ela só conseguia fugir quando ele viajava, sempre dava um jeito de burlar os guardas. Quando ele estava no castelo, ela tentou fugir uma vez, mas foi apenas uma. Eu falei com ela pelo espelho, ainda lembro que ele a feriu tanto que ela quebrou o punho tentando se proteger. Claro que eu fui lá para curá-la. Depois disso ela nunca mais tentou sair do castelo enquanto ele estivesse. Há coisas que não adianta tentar.

\- Entendo... - Emma disse sentando no sofá atordoada. - Malévola… - Parou por um instante e olhou para a mulher. - Não há nada que eu possa fazer?

\- Sempre há, a questão é se ela vai querer que você faça.

A resposta foi um tanto enigmática, em especial pelo tom triste. Parecia que a dragoa também havia passado por situação que a deixara igualmente impotente. Malévola andou até um grande espelho na sala e passou uma mão à frente dele, sem tocar. Ele mudou e o reflexo desapareceu, mostrava Regina, de longe, sentada na cama, olhando para o nada. Era a imagem que o espelho do quarto da Rainha refletia.

\- Regina - Malévola a chamou.

A Rainha ouviu o próprio nome e apenas escondeu o rosto, virando-se de costas. Em seguida, ergueu uma mão e o espelho se tornou turvo, tendo a conexão quebrada pela sua magia.

\- Ela não quer ser vista - disse a dragoa.

\- Eu não vou simplesmente deixá-la apodrecer com aquele velho estúpido - a Salvadora falou decidida.

\- Emma, você está com a cara acabada. Vamos lá para o quarto, você descansa um pouco e depois pensa. Venha - chamou Lily.

A loira aceitou chateada a ajuda e foi com a amiga para o quarto. Lá, tomou um longo banho e colocou uma roupa confortável, deitando na cama. Ainda era cedo, mas seu corpo se sentia pesado, assim como o coração. Emma apenas fechou os olhos e apagou.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

 **O Dia Em Que Regina Pagou Por Todos os Seus Pecados**

No dia seguinte, Regina foi à Prefeitura acompanhada do marido para passar determinados aspectos do governo para o mesmo. Depois, no almoço, seguiram para a Granny's. Ela sabia que o plano era fazer parecer que estava tudo bem para a cidade, então ela faria o seu papel que era esperado. O rosto não estava mais machucado, mas o corpo sim, porém a roupa escondia bem, ainda que sua raiva fosse tanta que era difícil usar magia para se curar.

Emma dormiu o dia inteiro, estava cansada demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Quando acordou, foi no dia seguinte e um pouco confusa. Estava morrendo de fome e já era hora do almoço.

\- Vamos almoçar na Granny's, vai te fazer bem - Lily falou, arrastando a amiga para fora da casa.

Ao que chegaram, Emma sentou no bar e não viu que Regina se encontrava na lanchonete. Pediu um queijo quente e uma cerveja. Deveria estar trabalhando, mas seu pai já se ocupava fazendo este papel e ela estava sem a menor cabeça para tais coisas, ainda mais numa cidade em que a polícia é inútil.

\- Emma, você nem comeu nada e já vai beber de estômago vazio? - A amiga reclamava, puxando o copo para si.

\- Devolva - falou rindo, pegando a cerveja de volta e tomando um longo gole.

De longe, Leopold já havia notado a presença da neta e a observava.

\- Ela é um desperdício como princesa, parece mais um marinheiro - ele comentou com pesar.

\- Deixe-me falar com ela - Regina se prontificou, antes que o marido falasse alto demais e a loira reagisse.

A Rainha levantou de sua mesa e seguiu até o bar. Parou ao lado de Emma, uma mão sobre o seu ombro, ao que disse com a voz doce:

\- Você tem que se alimentar direito.

Emma se assustou com a mão em seu ombro. Reconheceu na mesma hora aquela voz, aquele toque. Virou o rosto e viu Regina, o que Lily torceu um pouco o lábio, dada a atual situação de perigo.

\- Regina… - A loira iniciou, mas logo se calou ao ver que o avô estava sentado mais ao fundo da lanchonete. - Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

Esta era uma grande mentira, estava parecendo mais um trapo ambulante, com os olhos fundos de olheiras, mas não queria dar mais um motivo para que a morena se preocupasse.

\- Você está horrível - Regina disse olhando-a bem. - Tem que se cuidar mais.

\- Estou me cuidando. E você, está bem? - Sabia que a outra responderia que sim, mas só queria puxar algum assunto. Voltou-se para a amiga. — Lily, pode nos dar um minuto, por favor?

Muito contra vontade, a moça foi ao banheiro para deixá-las a sós. Agora que poderiam conversar de assuntos mais privados e pessoais, Emma abaixou o tom de voz e disse:

\- Henry me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que está com saudades de você.

\- Eu estou bem - ela disse lançando um breve olhar para trás, via que o marido ficava impaciente. Seu tempo estava acabando, tinha que falar tudo de uma vez. - Eu sinto muita falta do meu filho, por favor diga isso a ele.

Leopold então levantava a ia até elas no bar:

\- Vamos, minha Rainha? - E estendia o braço que Regina aceitava. - Emma, você deveria aparecer para jantar essa noite, chame também seus pais e traga o seu filho. Isso a fará feliz, minha querida esposa?

\- Muito, meu rei - Regina sorria falsamente, embora seu coração batesse forte.

E juntos saíram do local.

Emma não estava nem um pouco afim, mas qualquer coisa era uma boa desculpa para ver a morena. Balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa e pediu outra cerveja. Se era para aturá-lo, era melhor começar a beber desde já.

\- Preciso ir - falou deixando o dinheiro no balcão e levando a garrafa.

Não aguentaria por muito tempo aquela situação. Saiu da lanchonete sem se despedir de Lily e foi até a casa da família, batendo na porta. Henry atendeu e deu um longo abraço na mãe.

\- Mãe, que saudades! Nossa, você está péssima...

\- Sua outra mãe mandou dizer que está morrendo de saudades de você. Hoje jantaremos lá - e acrescentou com desgosto para Mary. - Seu pai mandou convidar vocês.

\- E nós todos vamos - Snow disse feliz.

Mais tarde, Regina estava em casa arrumando a mesa de refeições por magia, bem como o jantar em si, quando a campainha tocou. Ela foi abrir a porta trajando o seu agora uniforme, calças e suéter.

Todos entraram tendo chegado juntos. Henry deu um longo abraço na mãe, cheio de saudades. Mary e David cumprimentaram Leopold e Emma passou por último, lançando um breve olhar à Rainha. Foi entrando na casa com uma lata de cerveja já aberta na mão e com um pacote, ao que andou até a cozinha para colocá-las na geladeira.

Regina não queria que aquele momento se demorasse, já seria ruim demais sendo curto, pior sendo longo. Então apressou logo toda a refeição por magia e anunciou:

\- O jantar está servido.

\- Excelente, como sempre, minha Rainha - disse Leopold levando a esposa para a sala de jantar pelo braço.

Assim que entraram, o rei tomou o assento no centro da mesa, o lugar que era habitualmente de Regina. A Rainha, por sua vez, ficou à direita, Mary à esquerda e David ao seu lado. Henry ficou ao lado da mãe, restando a Emma ficar entre o filho e seu pai. Tudo parecia muito normal, ao menos para eles que eram da Floresta Encantada.

A Salvadora apenas aceitava em silêncio, estava ali por obrigação. Tentou se concentrar apenas na sua segunda lata de cerveja. Talvez fosse melhor levar o resto de seus dias daquele jeito, anestesiada, não fora assim com Malévola? Ao menos tudo parecia menos doloroso. Começaram a se servir e a loira colocou alguma comida no prato, mas mal provava.

\- Mãe, está uma delícia - Henry disse para Regina, queria ver a mãe feliz.

\- Obrigada, querido - Regina agradeceu exibindo o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro daquele dia.

Leopold estava incomodado com o comportamento da neta no jantar, bebendo sem parar e muito quieta. Levantou de seu lugar na mesa e se aproximou de Emma, tomando sua bebida e jogando a lata no chão.  
\- Se comporte de forma decente, menina. Está em minha casa, minhas regras.  
A loira levantou da cadeira bem calmamente, em silêncio e pegou a lata do chão, ainda restava algum líquido. Sorriu cínica para o avô e derramou o restante em cima dele.  
\- O que disse? - Perguntou cínica.

Mary gritou, David se levantou para tentar parar a filha, Henry se segurava para não rir, enquanto Regina ia para o lado do Rei e usava magia rapidamente para limpar o marido. Ela tocou-o na mão, enquanto Snow já ia tentando apaziguar a situação:  
\- Perdoe-a, pai, Emma não tem os mesmos modos.  
\- Ela ainda é nova, meu rei - disse a Rainha. - Não sabe o que faz.  
\- Emma, sente-se e termine o seu jantar. Conversamos em casa - David tentava impor ordem.

\- Vocês não mandam em mim. Nenhum de vocês - a loira já falava elevando a voz. - Vocês são todos doentes. Se comportando como uns anormais, parece que estão na idade da pedra! Eu não vou obedecer a um tirano que nunca vi na vida, que maltrata as pessoas e quer regrar a vida de todos. Fiquem aí, deviam voltar para a Floresta Encantada, já que parecem viver tão satisfeitos com o estilo de vida de lá. Eu estou fora.

Mas logo a Salvadora foi calada com um tapa na cara dado por Leopold.

\- Chega de insubordinação! - Ele gritou.

Emma poderia ter atacado o Rei, era o que mais queria fazer, mas sabia que isso traria consequências para Regina mais tarde. Ela então deu as costas com a face vermelha e saiu da casa enfurecida.

\- Pai! - Mary gritou chocada. - Emma!

Snow saiu correndo atrás da filha e David foi atrás da esposa. Henry não ficaria sozinho ali e também foi atrás da mãe para evitar qualquer briga. O jantar já estava arruinado, então Regina apenas se dirigiu para fechar a porta da casa. Enquanto isso na rua, Mary alcançava a Salvadora:

\- Emma, espere, o que está havendo?

Mas a loira não queria conversar mais. Entrou no seu carro e bateu a porta com raiva, apenas abaixando o vidro para expulsar o seu ódio:

\- Eu já disse um milhão de vezes o que está acontecendo, mas você me parece estar surda e cega e não quer ver! Pra mim chega! - Ligou o carro e deu partida, indo para longe dali.

Enquanto dirigia, olhou para o retrovisor do carro:

\- Sidney, quero que vigie Regina esta noite sem falta. As coisas não devem ficar bonitas por lá.

E estava certa. Uma vez que os Charming haviam deixado a casa, a Rainha tratou de remover todos os pratos e o resto de comida com sua magia, deixando o lugar totalmente arrumado o mais rápido que seria possível. No caminho para o quarto, Leopold a chamou, trazendo uma taça de água na mão.

\- Beba, não quero ver minha Rainha desidratada - ele disse.

Regina entendia o bastante de venenos e poções para não ter medo e saber quando se tratava apenas de água. Esta não seria a noite que ela morreria. Assim, tomou todo o líquido no copo e o fez ir para a cozinha por magia.

\- Eu quero que você seja feliz, minha Rainha - ele sorria.

Depois de beber, a mulher foi se encaminhando para o quarto.

Ela estava ao pé da cama, olhando distraída as mensagens do celular, quando Leopold a atingiu com o primeiro golpe, fazendo-a cair sobre o colchão. Do espelho, Sidney observava durante alguns instantes. Ele ia deixar, ele a queria ver sofrer mais um pouco, até perceber que Regina se encontrava inconsciente. Não havia mais raiva ou rancor por ela tê-lo trancado no espelho, por fazê-lo sofrer, ele não a tinha mais como uma inimiga naquele instante. O Espelho sentiu medo genuíno e teve certeza que a perderia ali, pois, ao final de tudo, ele ainda a amava.

\- Emma! Emma! - Ele surgia no retrovisor do carro da loira. - Você precisa voltar, precisa ser agora! - E desapareceu.

A Salvadora virou o volante do carro por completo, fazendo a volta no meio da calçada de qualquer jeito e foi seguindo como um jato para a casa de Regina. Seria aquela noite que executaria o avô e ninguém iria segurá-la. Aquele desgraçado precisava morrer. Doía ao menos pensar em como estaria Regina naquele momento para que Sidney fosse até ela tão assustado.

Ao que estacionava de qualquer jeito, avistava o carro de Gold chegando ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu vou matá-lo - informou ao lojista.

\- Não, não vai - Gold falou de imediato. - Nós precisamos de um plano, um passo em falso e ele pode matá-la e terá sido tudo em vão. Primeiro, você vai libertar Sidney - ele pegava um pequeno espelho do bolso e exibia. - Vai precisar de toda a ajuda.

Não tinham muito tempo para discutir. Segurou o Espelho e então libertou o jornalista, fazendo-o aparecer na porta da casa.

\- Acho que você deve tocar a campainha. Foi o único que não arranjou confusão com Leopold e ele irá atendê-lo. Será a desculpa para entrarmos na casa - Emma falou para Gold.

\- E quem disse que vamos tocar qualquer coisa?

Tão logo o homem respondeu, tirava do bolso o molho de chaves de esqueleto, aquele que Regina guardava na Prefeitura e ele claramente havia roubado. Foi até a porta e a abriu, já falando alto o bastante pela casa.

\- Leopold, o que quer que esteja fazendo, vai parar agora!

E ergueu uma mão como dizendo para os demais esperarem. Como não escutavam ninguém, ele fez outro gesto para que subissem as escadas para o andar superior. As mãos de gold tremiam diante do quarto de Regina e ele não conseguia colocar a chave na fechadura. Ele sabia, ele também lembrava que havia um limite para a dor e a maldade e que nada que ele, enquanto Sombrio pudesse ter causado a Rainha jamais chegaria ao nível do que o Rei havia causado. Foi então que Sidney tomou o molho e ele mesmo destrancou a entrada.

\- Eu sei o que vou encontrar lá dentro, deixem que eu vou primeiro - disse o Gênio.

Assim, o jornalista abriu a porta, revelando um quarto mal iluminado, muito bagunçado. Leopold estava em pé diante deles, totalmente vestido, diferente de Regina, que estava deitada na cama, nua e parcialmente coberta pelos lençóis jogados sobre o seu corpo.

\- O que fazem aqui? - O Rei perguntou. - Saiam da minha residência, vão acordar minha esposa!

Mas Gold passou na frente de todos e foi parar ao lado da morena, carregando-a nos braços e sentindo o pulso pelo pescoço.

\- Ela está inconsciente! - Ele disse furioso. Então percorria o olhar pelo corpo da mulher, vendo as marcas que já ficavam roxas e vermelhas. - Seu bastardo!

\- Você a estuprou! - Sidney gritou.

\- Ela é minha esposa para eu fazer o que desejar! - Leopold respondeu em igual tom.

Emma estava ainda no topo da escada, tomada pelo horror, mas quando ouviu Gold dizendo que Regina estava inconsciente, a Sombria adentrou o quarto e derrubou Leopold no chão. Porém não era o suficiente. Ela o fez levitar com as mãos e o arremessou contra parede.

\- Seu velho desgraçado! Você vai pagar por isso. E grave bem o meu rosto, pois será a última coisa que irá ver!

O chão da casa começava a tremer, o poder das trevas estava no ápice.

\- Emma, pare! - Sidney gritou segurando o braço da mulher, antes que ela pudesse acertar o avô mais uma vez. - Você não pode fazer isso!

\- Não há tempo, temos que levá-la para o hospital - Gold falou logo.

Sendo assim, enrolou a Rainha no lençol e a carregou nos braços, saindo do quarto e depois da casa. Sidney puxou Emma e a tirou dali antes que seus planos fossem atrapalhados. Gold colocou a morena deitada no fundo de seu carro e dirigiu-se para o hospital, mas não antes de Emma entrar no carro e colocar Regina com a cabeça em seu colo. Aplicava feitiços de cura para tentar segurar ao máximo a saúde da mulher até que Dr. Wale pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Suas mãos tremiam e o feitiço não saía tão bom quanto o da Rainha, mas dava para o gasto. Passou os dedos nos cabelos da mulher, afastando-o do rosto, exibindo marcas roxas e cortes.

Quando chegaram no hospital, Gold estacionou na entrada das ambulâncias e já chamava pedindo ajuda. Dr. Wale chegou com uma equipe e trataram de tirar Regina do carro e colocá-la em uma maca, antes de levar para a emergência.

\- O que diabos aconteceu? - O médico perguntou.

\- Nada que seja de sua conta, doutor - respondeu Gold. - Vá fazer o seu trabalho.

Em seguida, rumava para a sala de espera, ao que telefonava para alguém que detestava, pedindo um favor, algo que detestava mais ainda:

\- Malévola, querida, acho que vou precisar dos seus serviços.

Enquanto isso, Mary Margaret dirigia com David, deixando Neal em casa com Henry, passando na residência de Regina para pegar o pai e rumando para o hospital também.

Emma não quisera sair do lado de Regina, ainda que enfermeiros a mandassem ficar longe, mas acabou cedendo e indo para a sala de espera. Logo ouvia-se asas de dragão e Malévola entrava no hospital pela porta da frente, enfurecida:

\- Gold! O que está acontecendo?

Por sua vez, Mary Margaret também chegava desesperada:

\- Socorro! Dr. Wale, preciso de ajuda! Meu pai!

Sidney chegava logo em seguida, tendo vindo de táxi, e ia atrás de Emma, falando com ela de uma forma discreta:

\- Se quer ajudar, temos outras coisas para fazer - E lançava um olhar para Leopold.

Emma era arrastada por Sidney e quando avistou que Snow e David estavam com o desgraçado do seu avô, que se encontrava no mesmo ambiente que ela, agarrou o velho pelo pescoço, fazendo com que o homem engasgasse. David e Sidney agarraram os braços da loira para que ela parasse, ao que Mary foi em socorro do pai.

\- Emma! Ficou louca?! - Ela chorava desesperada.

\- Essa é a melhor reunião de família que já vi, obrigada, Gold - Malévola falou irônica, mas sorrindo.

Logo a dragoa aproveitou enquanto os ânimos de acalmavam e seguiu para dentro do centro de trauma, estava ali já sabendo quais seriam as suas finalidades.

\- Ele tentou matá-la! Vá vê-la! Entre na sala de traumas e veja o estado do seu corpo! Ela está inconsciente e por poucos minutos não a encontramos morta! Ele é um monstro e você também! - Emma gritava alucinada, se soltando. - Se ela morrer você irá pagar no inferno! - Falou para o avô, dando mais um murro em sua cara, arrebentando seu nariz.

Sidney finalmente conseguiu afastar Emma em um canto, o suficiente para que parasse com os ataques antes que terminasse de quebrar o avô.

\- Eu já disse que não será você - e então ele se distanciou, indo para o lado de Leopold. - Meu Rei, deixe-me levá-lo até a sala de suturas, as enfermeiras vão querer ver o seu machucado.

Sidney o ajudou a se levantar e, enquanto andavam, o Rei fraquejou e caiu no chão. Os enfermeiros e médicos vieram correndo, mas já era tarde demais. O repórter se afastou para dar espaço e parou então ao lado da loira:

\- Missão cumprida - ele disse. Em seguida, exibiu a luva que usava, uma pequena ponta de agulha. - Cortesia de Malévola - acrescentou.

\- Ele está morto - um médico declarou. - Parece um infarto fulminante.

Mary Margaret caiu sentada no chão, chorando sem parar e gritando, sendo consolada por David. Ninguém jamais saberia o que realmente aconteceu. A escolha da hora e do local fora propícia, muitas testemunhas de que não fora um assassinato, uma perícia de que foram causas naturais, além do tempo necessário para que o veneno ficasse pronto. Tudo fora calculado.

Emma suspirou aliviada. Finalmente seus problemas acabariam, ou ao menos a origem deles. Viu a mãe desolada, mas ainda sentia muita raiva para se aproximar. Agora era hora de ver como Regina estava. Retornou para o atendimento para obter notícias de Malévola quando esta saiu da emergência.

\- Como ela está? - Perguntou com os olhos inchados, querendo chorar. - A propósito, obrigada.

\- Não precisa agradecer - a dragoa respondeu ainda sorrindo bastante satisfeita. - Eu queria ter feito isso há tantos nos, você não faz ideia. Regina vai ficar bem, mas precisa descansar. Está fora de risco.

Enquanto falavam, viam os médicos levando a maca de Regina para um dos quartos, para ter maior privacidade.

\- Se não fosse pela magia, ela estaria morta. A propósito, você fez um bom serviço com a cura, ajudou bastante - disse Malévola.

\- Ainda bem - Emma ficou feliz em ter ajudado.

Regina a ensinara muitas coisas e fora essencial para tudo que a Salvadora era capaz de realizar agora. Por fim, a Xerife se despediu dos que ficavam na sala de espera e acompanhou os médicos levarem a maca. Estava exausta, mas ficaria ali até a namorada acordar. Ao menos, no final, depois de todos os percalços, parecia que finalmente poderia descansar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

 **O Dia Em Que o Mal Acabou**

Apenas quando o sol já havia nascido de novo, quase na hora do almoço, Regina abriu os olhos. Estava tonta e confusa, olhando para os lados sem entender nada naquele quarto que não era o dela, até avistar Emma.

\- Emma… - Chamou com a voz fraca.

\- Regina!

A loira levantou da cadeira do acompanhante e pegou na mão da mulher:

\- Como você está se sentindo? Você está bem? Eu estava tão preocupada… - Falava tão rápido que mal dava tempo de responder.

\- Minha cabeça dói - a outra disse. - O que aconteceu? Onde está Leopold? - Perguntou olhando ao redor com certa preocupação, para ter certeza que estavam sozinhas.

\- Não se preocupe, meu amor, está tudo bem - falou tocando no rosto da morena. - Ele está morto - foi direta, não tinha porque dar rodeios com isso.

\- Morto? - Ela ajeitou-se na cama, ficando sentada, sem acreditar no que estava escutando. - Como? Quem o matou?

\- Enfartou aqui no hospital - Não sabia se deveria contar a verdade naquele momento, achou melhor contar a história que todos, ou quase todos, estavam acreditando. - Você está segura agora, é o que importa, eu te garanto. O pesadelo acabou.

Regina recostou-se na cama novamente e suspirou, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes. Finalmente sentia-se segura.

\- Acabou - ela repetiu o peso das palavras. Voltou-se para Emma mais uma vez - Eu quero ir para casa. A última coisa que desejo é que essa cidade comece a me ver como… - Engoliu as palavras "vítima de violência doméstica", não eram da conta de ninguém e não queria arriscar o quanto a loira sabia.

\- Claro. Vou providenciar com Wale sua saída daqui - a Salvadora disse rápido. Beijou a testa de Regina com cuidado, ela ainda estava muito machucada - Eu já volto.

Foi procurar o médico para agilizar a liberação. Enquanto isso, Gold entrava no quarto.

\- Posso entrar? - Perguntou da porta.

\- Acho que não posso impedir - ela o respondeu um pouco estúpida, mas bem menos que o normal, claramente constrangida pela forma como se encontrava. Então não dava rodeios. - Quem o matou?

Ela perguntou pouco impressionada. Já imaginava que a conversa de Emma era mentira, mas não a confrontaria e entendia os motivos. Restava saber quem fora, esta era a única questão agora e pedia em seu íntimo para que não tivesse sido a loira.

\- Malévola tomou as providências e Sidney fez os finalmentes - respondeu com igual frieza.

Regina concordou ainda sem olhá-lo diretamente, respirando muito mais leve. Depois precisou mudar de assunto, havia coisas que apenas Gold poderia fazer e ela o utilizaria para isso:

\- Eu preciso lhe pedir algo. Preciso que suma com todos os registros médicos. Eu não quero que essa história se espalhe, não quero que ninguém saiba o que houve.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, Sidney estava parado esperando por Wale, que logo chegava acompanhado de Emma.

\- Doutor - ele o parou -, eu fui quem presenciou toda a agressão e preciso saber se fizeram alguns exames nela.

\- Como o que? - O médico perguntou. - Desculpe, mas eu não posso liberar qualquer informação para quem não seja da família.

\- Ela não foi só espancada - Sidney abaixava o tom de voz. - Ela foi violentada, mas não vai admitir isso, eu acho que ela nem ao menos se lembra.

Wale ficou pensativo, passando uma mão pelos cabelos, isso era muito complicado, não tendo a informação antes, não haviam utilizado um quite de estupro nem tomado quaisquer providências.

\- Vou ver o que posso fazer - o médico afirmou.

Emma estava preocupada, isso iria gerar mais confusão. Teve uma ideia:

\- Wale, diga que precisam fazer mais alguns exames antes de liberá-la, mas por favor, não se demore, ela está agoniada e não quer que esta história vaze. Ela só quer ir para casa descansar. Eu vou retornar para o quarto, assim que tiver uma posição por favor me avise. Me chame aqui do lado de fora, será melhor.

A loira então entrou no quarto, agora com Sidney, e Gold saiu, ia fazer o que havia sido pedido.

\- Olá, Regina. Se sente melhor? Não irei ficar muito tempo, só queria saber como está - o Espelho se adiantou, não queria incomodar.

\- Bem, Sidney - ela falou com um sorriso sarcástico, ainda não estava muito a fim de perdoá-lo, então o provocava. - Então você decidiu abrir a boca e chamar a cavalaria? Achei que iria só ficar assistindo.

Logo depois o médico batia na porta e chamava por Emma, sussurrando-lhe já do lado de fora:

\- É impossível fazer de uma forma que ela não saiba, mas eu vou tentar.

\- Coloque um sedativo na medicação, assim ela poderá dormir e não saberá. Acho que será menos traumático - a loira sugeriu.

\- Emma, eu não posso fazer isso - ele disse muito sério, finalmente entrando no quarto. - Regina, se pudermos falar um minuto a sós.

Sidney saiu do cômodo e foi puxando Emma para que o acompanhasse, já sabia o que iria ser falado. Poucos instantes após a porta se fechar, gritos histéricos eram ouvidos do lado de dentro. Wale saiu correndo e atrás dele voavam bolas de fogo.

\- Essa mulher é louca! - Ele disse se afastando.

Regina saía do quarto logo em seguida, já inteiramente vestida com um terninho que fizera aparecer e falando alto:

\- Vou embora dessa espelunca com ou sem autorização! Nunca fui tão humilhada em minha vida!

Emma segurava a mulher no braço para dar apoio depois de tanto estresse. Pelo visto, a ideia não tinha dado certo. Entrou correndo no quarto, pegou seus pertences e a levou em direção ao Fusca. Levaria-a para casa, tudo deveria ficar bem. Ocorre que, no caminho da saída do hospital, Mary Margaret ainda chorava resolvendo o funeral do pai. Ao ver a filha e Regina, a mulher falou com uma voz triste:

\- Ele será enterrado hoje no final da tarde. Posso contar com vocês?

\- Já foi tarde.

Emma respondeu seca, passando direto e largando uma mãe desolada. Ajudou Regina a entrar no carro e dirigiu de volta para casa. Ao chegarem, estava tudo uma bagunça. Arrumou rapidamente as coisas com magia e a ajudou a deitar na cama, ficando ao seu lado e a abraçando.

Em casa, a Rainha só pensava em uma coisa: Que o inferno carregasse o seu ex-marido. Sentia-se cansada, mesmo tendo dormido tanto. A loira a envolvia e Regina via-se finalmente em um ambiente seguro dentro de sua própria casa. Ainda estava indignada, não com Wale, mas com a situação. Agora sabiam do estupro, claro que fora Sidney que abrira a boca, só ele tinha como saber. Isso significava que Emma também sabia. O problema era o quanto sabiam, pois a Rainha não tinha certeza do que havia acontecido na última noite, mas sabia ter sido violentada nas duas noites anteriores. Tomou coragem e falou para a loira:

\- O que Sidney te disse que viu, não importa o que seja, é mentira.

Preferiu tratar de forma genérica. Ela não seria uma vítima, não se deixaria ser tratada como uma e negaria até a morte o que havia sofrido.

\- Tudo bem.

Emma falou sorrindo de forma compreensiva. Se Regina preferia lidar desta forma, não havia porque pressioná-la. Apenas a beijou na testa e a segurou com carinho. Não queria apertá-la nem segurá-la de maneira que a fizesse lembrar de alguma forma o terror que passara nas noite anteriores.

\- Eu posso te deixar a sós se preferir - sabia que talvez a Rainha preferisse ter seu espaço. - Senti saudades.

\- Não, eu quero que fique. Podemos dormir no outro quarto esta noite? - Pediu deixando transparecer algo de sua fragilidade. - Amanhã eu vou planejar alguns projetos, vou redesenhar esse andar da casa, mudar as paredes de lugar e trocar toda a decoração. Pode me ajudar, se quiser, você com certeza tem magia suficiente para isso. Depois Henry pode voltar a morar aqui e você também.

\- Claro, podemos ficar aonde quiser - beijou seu rosto. - E sim, claro que irei te ajudar. No que precisar. Acho que está na hora de mudarmos um pouco as coisas por aqui mesmo. Venha… - Levantou da cama e puxou Regina com os braços, carregando-a. - Vamos para o outro quarto.

Foi levando a namorada. A Rainha riu quando Emma a carregou nos braços, era a primeira vez que ria em alguns dias.

\- Emma, cuidado! Eu vou cair!

A loira sorriu ao ver que provocara alguma mudança de humor positiva.

\- Claro que não vai cair! Já esqueceu o tamanho de meus braços? - Brincou com algo que sabia que a namorada gostava.

Ria mais ainda com as palavras de Emma, sendo levada para o quarto de visitas. Foi colocada sobre a cama e se ajeitou nos travesseiros.

\- Você é um amor, sabia? - Disse.

\- Eu só... gosto muito de você - a Salvadora respondeu.

Não iria repetir mais uma vez que a amava. Já estava bastante envergonhada por ter dito duas vezes anteriormente sem resposta. Tirou os sapatos da morena, desabotoou sua calça e a cobriu para ficar aquecida. Aproveitou para mudar de assunto:

\- Quer comer alguma coisa? O que acha deu mandar uma mensagem para Henry e comermos algo vendo um filme aqui no quarto, os três juntos?

\- Eu acho uma boa ideia, mas eu gostaria de passar o dia com você hoje.

Falou, mas não deixou que Emma tirasse sua roupa. Cobriu-se primeiro, depois tirou a calça e o suéter. Suas mãos adquiriram um brilho dourado e ela foi passando sobre a pele, curando cada uma das suas feridas com máximo de cautela para que nada fosse deixado para trás.

\- Então só irei mandar uma mensagem dizendo que você está bem. Ele está preocupado. Vou pegar uma roupa mais confortável para você em suas coisas.

Saiu do seu quarto e foi para o de Regina, pegando um pijama. Achou melhor deixá-la sozinha um minuto, sabia que ela estava desconfortável com os machucados e não queria que ela se sentisse pressionada. Retornou e deixou o pijama, saindo novamente sob o pretexto de ir na cozinha fazer um suco e pegar algumas besteiras, assim daria tempo da mulher se trocar.

Apenas quando a loira deixou o pijama e saiu de novo foi que a Rainha colocou a roupa e, logo depois, foi também para a cozinha. Abraçou a namorada por trás, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Me desculpe por ter te feito passar por tudo isso - disse com a voz baixa.

De imediato, Emma se assustou um pouco ao ser abraçada por trás e sorriu com a surpresa agradável.

\- Ei, não era para você levantar - ela disse. - Quero que fique em repouso. E por favor, não tem que se desculpar por nada. Eu que sinto muito por não poder ter feito mais, não ter te protegido como gostaria.

\- Você me protegeu o bastante - falou com carinho. - A propósito… - E ria. - Que história é essa de você ser namorada de Robin? Aquilo foi a coisa mais absurda que já vi na vida. E vocês brigaram logo depois, até imagino o que deva ter acontecido.

Emma também achava, realmente era absurdo.

\- Foi o que conseguimos imaginar na hora. Mas acabamos saindo na mão do lado de fora da Granny's, eu estava bêbada e contei que estava apaixonada por você, ele não gostou. Aí já viu a confusão... Babaca - pontuou no final, lembrando que ainda estava com raiva do ladrão.

\- Você... Disse a Robin sobre nós? - Regina fora pega de surpresa.

\- É... Disse - falou com medo de ser repreendida. - Você está chateada comigo?

\- Não, só... - Ela não sabia exatamente como se sentia. Mudou de assunto - Vocês brigaram mesmo? Que babaca.

\- É. Mas deixa isso para lá. Eu não tenho medo e só não arrebentei a cara dele porque ia ser um problema ainda maior que eu não podia comprar naquele momento - falou um pouco irritada, mas logo respirou fundo, não queria estressar Regina com tudo aquilo.

\- Eu me pergunto se tem algum homem nessa cidade que você nunca tenha batido - Regina brincou.

A Salvadora riu e pegou a Rainha mais uma vez nos braços, carregando-a em suas costas desta vez, como uma criança, levando-a correndo para o quarto. Com a mão, segurava alguns salgados e sucos de caixinha.

\- Emma! - Reclamou, mas se prendia às costas da namorada fechando as pernas ao seu redor enquanto a loira subia as escadas.

Entraram no cômodo e a Xerife colocou tudo em uma bandeja na cama, tendo cuidado com a morena e descendo-a no chão. Poderiam passar um dia tranquilas jogadas na cama assistindo besteira. Como havia dito, enviou uma mensagem para Henry dizendo que estava tudo bem e que no dia seguinte pegava o garoto.

\- Obrigada - Regina agradeceu de forma sincera.

Assim passaram o resto da tarde e noite abraçadas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06**

 **O Dia Em Que Se Encontrou Uma Nova Esperança**

Pouco mais de duas semanas haviam passado desde que Regina havia parado na emergência. Por pedido médico, ela retornava só então para se submeter a novos exames, tudo para ter certeza que se encontrava fora de risco e que estava bem.

Wale abria o envelope de resultados, os quais havia lido tão logo ficaram prontos, porém já esperava que fizessem a Rainha removê-lo da sala de atendimentos com bolas de fogo mais uma vez. Porém, não foi o caso. Depois de muito ouvir, a morena tomara o papel e o segurava com com as mãos trêmulas, em estado de choque.

\- Quer que eu chame alguém? - O médico perguntou de forma solidária.

\- Não, eu só quero ir para casa - ela disse com a voz desanimada.

Havia ainda muito a se pensar, muito para absorver, e a Rainha não estava pronta para isso. Ela estava nervosa de uma forma que pouco se vira na vida. O que Emma iria dizer? Será que a rejeitaria? E Mary Margaret? Depois de todos os esforços? Aquilo era um desastre, ou não? Ela estava confusa. Chegara em casa, mas Emma ainda estava no trabalho, precisaria esperar.

\- Mãe, pare de andar, você tem que descansar! - Henry ralhava, vendo-a inquieta na cozinha.

Mas a Rainha não conseguia parar quieta em um só lugar. Até que ouviu o som de chaves na porta e Emma chegou acompanhada dos pais. Era o melhor momento. Antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a loira nem ao menos conseguiu perguntar do jantar, Regina então tirou o papel do bolso.

\- Desculpe, mas eu tenho algo a dizer - Ela começou muito séria. - Dr. Wale fez alguns exames para saber se estava tudo bem e um deles… - Ela falava apertando o papel em mãos, tremendo.

Emma ainda estava perdida, sabia que a namorada tinha ido fazer testes, mas jamais esperaria por algo que pudesse ser tratado de forma tão séria, a deixava preocupada. Olhou para Regina de forma desesperada:

\- Por favor, me conte, o que está havendo? Você está doente?

Perguntava já com lágrimas nos olhos, não aguentaria perder a mulher mais uma vez. Segurou as mãos dela e esperava pela resposta. Regina também parecia que começaria a chorar, com uma cara de "por favor, me perdoe", entregou não a Emma, mas a Mary Margaret o resultado de seus exames. Snow começou a ler e franziu o cenho. Depois olhou da Rainha para o papel sucessivas vezes e ficou andando de um lado para o outro.

\- Isso... É impossível... - Ela disse nervosa.

Mary mordia um dedo em pura ansiedade quando passou o papel para David, que o leu também ficando preocupado, depois ele finalmente entregou a Emma. Não era muita coisa, mas apenas um resultado de beta HcG positivo.

A loira passou algum tempo encarando o papel sem nada dizer. Beta HcG positivo. Aquilo deveria significar alguma outra coisa além do que achava. Deve ter faltado algumas aulas de ciências, não era possível. Regina disse que não era. Um milhão de coisas se passaram na cabeça da Salvadora enquanto olhava para aquele resultado. Até que foi muita informação para sua mente e Emma simplesmente desmaiou.

Houve muita movimentação. Mary Margaret passou na frente pegando a filha nos braços, Henry queria ajudar. Regina tentou se aproximar, mas David a segurou pelo braço. Logo a Rainha era praticamente levada para outro cômodo, para a sala. Henry a seguiu.

\- Mãe, não importa qual seja a sua escolha, eu estou com você - ele disse e a abraçou.

Quando Emma acordou, os pais a rodeavam como aves. Levantou do sofá da sala de estar quase em um pulo, ao que foi atrás de Regina na cozinha. David ainda tentou impedir, mas ela deu um sonoro "me largue".

\- Henry, nos deixe a sós - Pediu para o filho, que não queria, mas saiu.

A Rainha estava sentada em um banquinho, de frente para a entrada. Viu-se confusa, depois passou a esperar pelo pior da reação. A loira segurou suas mãos e as beijou, contrariando a todas as suas expectativas, foi doce:

\- Desculpe, não sei o que houve comigo. Mas, eu quero que saiba que eu te amo e estarei com você, não importa o que aconteça. Estou aqui e não vou a lugar algum - aproximou-se ainda mais e a beijou com ternura nos lábios. - Sua barriga vai ficar linda. Eu vou dormir pegando nela todos os dias. Se você deixar, claro.

Regina então a puxou para um abraço, sem conseguir refrear o choro constante:

\- Me perdoe, por favor, me perdoe. Eu te amo tanto… - soluçava, tentando manter a voz firme. - Eu quero você ao meu lado, se você ainda me quiser e eu vou entender se não me quiser mais.

\- Ei... Eu te quero, te quero muito. Não importa quais sejam os seus planos. Eu te quero e estarei aqui com você. Cuidando e te amando - falou com carinho - e ao bebê.

Sem mais palavras, a Rainha a puxou para um novo beijo, segurando-a pela nuca. Era bom estar em casa, em seu lar, se sentir segura com quem amava. Melhor ainda, era ter um recomeço, uma nova esperança, algo de bom poderia ser extraído de todo o mal que lhe acontecera.

Nesta noite, Emma dormiu envolvendo Regina, acariciando sua barriga até pegar no sono.

FIM


End file.
